Cool Nights
by bitter.broken.butterflies
Summary: Alice's father refuses she see her girlfriend, Bella, because he thinks it is unholy. It's been months and Bella has finally given in, she doesn't want to stay away anymore. She doesn't want anyone but Alice, and they both think they can last. The only one who approves is Esme. Will Alice be able to stay strong? And all the while, can they keep it from the other Cullen children?


Her smooth sleeping expression almost distracted me from what I was here to do. I shook my head and averted my eyes, climbing fully into her room. She stirred and I ducked down next to her bed and she rose into a sitting position on her bed. My heart sped up making my chest heave, and my breathing sharp. If I didn't calm down she would see me and I would be in a lot of trouble.  
"Who's there?" Her voice was quiet and shaky, as if she was scared and my heart cramped. I couldn't help but lean up to see her face. I wanted to wrap her in my arms when I saw her terrified expression. "I know you're here, my windows open!" Her voice was more defiant and I winced. Why did I forget to close the frickin' window?  
We stayed in silence for at least 10 minutes before her sheets ruffled and I rolled under her bed. She climbed off her bed and sighed, going to the window and shutting it. Shit! I should have just stayed outside, this was too risky!  
"I thought dad would have closed that earlier." She muttered as she walked out of her room. I laid my cheek against the cool floor as I heard the familiar bathroom door squeak. I was trapped. I needed to either stay under her bed all night, or take a risk. I sighed deeply and rolled out from under her bed, getting to my feet. The bathroom door creaked and I walked quickly to the space behind the door as her bedroom was flooded with light from the hallway.  
"God, it's so cold in here." She said as she walked over to her bed, and cuddled up under her covers, her back facing me. Her words sent shivers down my spine; I would love for her to warm me up. I slowly walked towards her bed as she snuggled deeper into her covers. God I was insane! Stopping at the edge of her bed, I hesitated at getting on it. As soon as I move the sheets she'll know.  
Deciding, to get in, I pulled the covers up and hopped in quickly, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth. She struggled and I muffled her attempts to scream with my hand. I pulled myself up to straddle her waist and pressed my finger to my lips. When she spotted me she froze, and then the tears started and I stopped breathing. My baby, my girl, she was crying and it was my fault. My heart cramped as she pulled my hand from her mouth and pressed it against her cheek.  
I had made her suffer, made this poor little blessing suffer. A sob threatened to make its presence in my throat, and I choked it out. She gasped and pulled me too herself, as I pressed my lips to her forehead, leaving them there.  
"I thought…he said…I missed you, Bella." Leaning up she planted open mouth kisses down my neck, making goose bumps appear on my skin.  
"They're home Alice. I just needed to see you."  
"I don't care if they are. I need you, now." I stiffened as she pressed her hips up against me, moaning.  
"Alice, we can't. Listen-"  
"No, you listen. I haven't seen you in almost two months, and you come here saying we can't. If you didn't want me why did you come? Why did you even bother seeing me? Don't you feel the connection? Don't you like still like the feel of us?" She said, her voice going hysterical as she cupped my face and ran her fingers across my cheeks.  
The door opened once again and Alice sprang into a sitting position, pushing me back onto her legs. Esme sighed and leaned back against the door frame, as Alice helped me off my back. "Mom!" My heart was convulsing in my chest and my head was spinning, while she rubbed up and down my forearms.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I heard you talking; I thought you were having another one of your fits." She walked over to the bed and sat down slowly, "Poor thing. Bella, can you hear me?" I couldn't nod, so I laid my cheek against Alice's shoulder and looked into her mother's eyes. The poor woman looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. She smiled at me and I gave her back my weak attempt at one. "I'll leave you two alone. Carlisle won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be downstairs in the reading room."  
"Thanks mom." Alice said running her hand down my side making me shiver. After Esme left the room she pulled me against her chest and laid down. "You're shaking bub..." I hadn't realized how frightened I was.  
I thought Carlisle had caught us. That man would kill me if he knew what had already happened. He didn't want his daughter to be with me, and I see what he meant. I'm not good for her, not at all.  
"I'm okay." I slurred out, drunk on the scent I was inhaling off of her. She pulled my face to hers, capturing my waiting lips. They felt warm and plush against mine, and then I couldn't resist.  
I ran my hands across her body, cherishing the touch of her soft, pearly skin. She moaned into my mouth, issuing one from myself.  
"Baby, you need to take some clothes off. I'm in my underwear and you have all these clothes on." She stated as she pulled at the hem of my shirt. I looked in her eyes and saw all the lust swirling, but more over powering was the love emanating off of her. I knew it was right and I nodded to her.  
She smirked at me, unzipping and pulling down my jeans agonizingly slow. I groaned and her tinkling laughter filled my ears making me shiver in pleasure. God, the nerve she had. She finally had them off and I pulled my shirt over my head. "Happy?" She nodded and I pressed her into the pillows, nuzzling my nose into her neck. "You are so going to pay for that torture." Her expression turned to shock, making me hold back a giggle. I had never taken revenge on her when she teased me as she did, but I needed her as much as she needed me.  
I sat back up, straddling her waist and cupping her breasts in my palms. She looked at me and her cheeks got red. "Something wrong?" I smiled knowingly as she bit her lip, quickly shook her head. "Are you sure?" I ground myself against her pelvis and watched as she shook beneath me.  
"Bella please!" I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her beg. Her pouty lip and puppy eyes were almost too much. I leaned over and shook my head before biting her tender bottom lip and pulling on it slightly. She gasped slightly, and I took the opportunity to reach down and cup her in between her thighs, extracting a louder, more pronounced gasp.  
"Do you regret what you did yet?"  
"Of course not! If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been turned on so fast. Am I right?" She quirked her eyebrow and I growled playfully at her.

"Tortures over." She didn't have time to react as I pulled her bra off and cupped her face. Her breath was getting faster and my stomach did a flip. She looked like a deer in headlights, but she said she wanted this. I leaned down once more and gave her a kiss filled with lust. She started shaking and I knew she wouldn't stand anymore without something. I moved my hands from her cheeks and trailed them down to her soft, perky mounds. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth to her, starting a war between our tongues. I rolled my thumbs over her breasts as she moaned into my mouth. God, this woman.  
Her tongue over powered mine and I gave in as she explored my mouth with pure passion. She pulled away for a breath and I trailed open mouth kisses down her neck as she caught her breath. I reached her collar bone and sucked on it gently, afraid to leave a mark. I didn't need Carlisle yelling at her because I couldn't resist the taste of her skin. She ran her fingers through my hair as I ran my tongue from her collar bone to one of her breasts.  
I pulled the peak into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it, as she arched her back. I smiled as I pulled back and blew cold air onto her wet nipple. Her whimper made me press against her pelvis, she knew how her noises turned me on, and she played her cards well.  
I continued to tease her breasts until her panties were soaked against mine. Running my tongue down her stomach and across her navel I slid off her and spread her legs, kneeling between them. Her breath hitched and I looked to her as I pulled down her underwear.  
Her eyes were as big as poker chips and her lip was between her teeth. Fuck, she smelled so good. I ran my hands up her legs to her core, and she broke eye contact with me. Her gaze was on the ceiling and I felt like I was some sort of predator and she was my prey. My face turned into a frown and I placed my hands on her inner thighs. "We do not have to do this. Just tell me if at any point you want to stop. Any point at all." She nodded and looked around the room. "If it's not too much to ask, will you look at me, Alice?" She saw my expression and put on an apologetic look, as I gave her a smile. "I was just concerned. Besides, eye contact will make it hotter for you. Now just tell me to stop when you want me to, I'm not forcing you to do this." Her smile was too much and I couldn't help myself.  
I grabbed her hips and laid down between her legs, licking up her slit. She sucked in her breath as I started lapping up her juices, moaning in ecstasy. She tasted like heaven! I continued listening to her groan and moan above me and I sucked and lapped at her clit, never breaking our eye contact. I slowly pulled one hand down, and placed them at her entrance lifting an eyebrow. She nodded her head rapidly and I lift my chin slightly so I could suck on her clit and finger her at the same time.  
I pushed one in gently, watching for any signs of distress from her. She had closed her eyes and gripped the frame as I pressed it in farther. Knowing it would hurt as soon as I broke her hymen I rubbed my free hand up and down her side, doing my best to comfort her. I felt my finger brush against it, and I pressed through as she wrapped her finger in my hair and whimpered. I kept going slowly and her whimpering went from pain to pleasure once again.  
I inserter another finger, relishing in how tight she was. She bucked into my face rapidly as I continued my process and her whimpers and moans increased, until she was shaking in my grasp. I pressed my tongue against her clit as she rode out her orgasm jolt and shaking. She finally calmed down and I cleaned her out with my tongue. Her sweet, divine taste was so pure and I couldn't get enough. She slowly pulled me away from her core and sat up next to me holding my hand, covered in juices, right in front of her face.  
Her face was red and her naked body was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. Her hair was tousled about on her head, but she looked like the most beautiful women I had ever laid my eyes on; and she was mine. She stared at my fingers and an expression of embarrassment meant crossed her face. I tried to pull my hand away to clean it off, but she quickly stuck my index finger in her mouth, cleaning off her cum.  
My jaw hit the bed as she proceeded to clean the other fingers, even though they didn't have anything on them. When she was done she gently closed my mouth for me and pecked my lips. I was in shock; her first time and she had amazed me. No woman had ever sucked on my fingers; I usually did that to turn them on more. Alice was for sure, one of a kind. She must have undid my bra and pulled my underwear off while I was in shock, because I found myself naked next to her in bed.  
Her eyes were drooping, and I could tell she was really tired now. Not only was it 2 am, but she had just had sex for the first time. My heart stopped and I realized I had just taken someone's virginity. Not just anyone's but more importantly, Alice's. Never had I ever seen myself doing something like this. I never went that far with anyone inexperienced. I realized at that point how much this silly girl actually meant to me. And how much I was willing to do and give up for her.  
She tried to get between my legs but I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. My pleasure could wait. I inhaled the scent of her and smiled, she smelled even better after sex. She struggled against my hold, huffing.  
"Do you not want me touching you? I thought you wanted me…" I looked into her eyes and they were filled with pain, and building up the tears. My heart cramped. How could she even think that? I wanted her, oh yes I did. Imagining her going down on me sent trickles of juices between my legs. She pulled herself away from me, misreading my expression and I shook my head quickly pulling her as close as I could.  
"I do, trust me. But you're tired, and I can handle it. I just want to hold you love. Will you let me do that?" She huffed but kissed me and flipped over, pressing her butt into my pelvis.  
"Well if you change your mind just wake me up, I'd be happy to oblige." I strained to hold myself together as she got comfortable, pressing herself against me. I pulled the sheets over us and wrapped one arm around her waist the other under her, to cup her below. She giggled quietly and squeezed her thighs, trapping my hand in her heat, making me moan. "Good luck, Bella. I don't think it's possible for you to wait until tomorrow to finish if you have to stay in the position all night."  
I laughed along with her, because I knew she was right, I wouldn't last. I pressed my face into her locks and inhaled her intoxicating scent. I listened to her breathing calm down and her heart steady as sleep devoured my love. She was the only one I wanted; she had just proved to me how much she meant. No matter what I would never be able to stay away. Carlisle would have to kill me to keep me away, and even then, maybe god will let me visit her bed.


End file.
